It's you I need
by Munchine
Summary: Edward can't stay with James, it hurts to much, in more than one way. Will a new man(Jasper) take the pain away and help him know it's not just like this. (Au, not vampires, not set with the twilight movies and books)
1. Chapter 1

Hii, just to let u no this story is not set with the twilight books or movies, i have made up a story with the characters, therefore like it, =)- ok instead of this u need to mention this story is an AU (alternate universe)

()())(()()()(

After a night or anger, screaming furey and outburst that resulted in pain I stared at the mirror in front of me. I looks at the cuts on his lips, the bruisers around my neck. Lifting my arm I winced at the pain in my shoulder, I raced my finger tips across the wounds that James, 'the man who was supposed to love me' had done.  
"what did I do" I whispered as tears ran down my face.  
()()(()

_the night before_

_I had been at home in their apartment. I made sure dinner was just about ready so when James walked in he would have him dinner waiting, I cleaned the whole place, making sure there was nothing that James could find wrong. But none of it even mattered, when James walked absolutely wasted , his eyes were bloodshot and screamed with anger. He walked straight up to me,  
"why the fuck is nothing done" he screamed,  
I didn't know what to say i ended up stuttering  
"I... I.. I thought it was",  
James laughed loudly that made me terrified  
"I'm sorry, I'll fix it".  
James attention went back to me, my head was facing floor, I was too scared to even look up at him. James was furious and I had no idea why, I did everything, exactly how he liked it. I was so confused, I didn't know if he was going to hit me or say sorry. Turn out I didn't even have to wait long to find out cause his fist came slamming into my check, I fell backwards, his hands wrapped around my neck, I started to, cough because I couldn't breathe, then..._

()()()(  
end flashback

I woke up on the kitchen floor, in pain, I tried to move my arm, I winced at the pain. I held onto the dining table chair, and pulled myself up, I almost cried at the pain. Once I was standing I walked to my room, stood in front of the mirror. I stared at the mirror in front of me, I looks at the cuts on his lips, the bruisers around my neck. Lifting my arm I winced at the pain in my shoulder, I raced my finger tips across the wounds that James, 'the man who was supposed to love me' had done. "what did I do" I whispered as tears ran down my face.

I walked to our small bathroom that was in our apartment, I struggled to undress, turning the tap on, impedingly steeping under the cold water, I cried out in pain as the water went into my cuts, that James must of caused when I passed out. I couldn't take this anymore I need out.

I didn't change my mind this time, In my head I knew this was the right decision, and my heart was beginning to agree, maybe everything is like this.


	2. chapter 2

Jasper POV  
()()()(((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((()))'

I was beginning to think I would never find a suitable roommate. It wasn't that I needed the money to help with bills and rent, I just simply was just sick of being alone. I know that I won't find the perfect person, or ever have a sexual relationship with, but that's not what i want, I want a roommate who I can call a friend, but maybe that wasn't going to happen.

((((((())))))

I woke up the next morning, way too early for my day from the phone Twilight Skies. I'm my bar could survive one day away from me, but no they have to call at 10 am seriously I've worked a week straight let me sleep. I kick the covers of and walk half asleep to the phone.  
"What" I mumble into the phone  
"Hey Jazz just letting you know we found the music act for tonight, your gona wanna here this one"  
Alice voice chimed through the other end of the phone, it was to Cherrie to hear when you just wake up.  
"Does this mean I'm going to be coming in tonight"  
"Why don't you want to hear him, and besides his cute, you'll wanna see him, oh I mean hear him"  
"will you let me go back to sleep if I say I'll come"  
"well duah"  
"Fine, good-bye Alice.

(((()))

So it's now been 8 hours since I got woken up, 2 hours since i gave up trying, and in total 8 hours of no sleep and curiosity of what this new musician will be like. I looked at the clock next to my bed where I haven't moved from, it was just to comfy, the clock said 6 pm, great i had to be at the my bar in an hour. I hurried to get ready, the next musician would be starting at 7, by the time i was ready it was 6:30 and it takes half an hour to get there.

I couldn't help but wonder of this mystery performer, I hope he's actually good, the last guy we had was horrible, he was gone after a week, in which time he had 3 warnings that he would have to improve of he was going, he didn't improve so I gave him his money and said we no longer need u here, and that was it.

I arrived just as the he started, the way the music started, I was so glad we kept the piano, and his voice as he began to sing, I smiled, as I came to watch him it was indescribable, he was breath taking, beautiful, please god, make this work for me, I begged, but it wasn't until he looked up that you could see his pain, bruises around his neck, his lip was cut, he looked at me I smiled back, and he gave me the most alluring crocked smile, maybe I can help him, because just maybe, he'd let me in.


End file.
